


Viva Myself A

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: Sho meets him on the train.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A two-parter for Jun's birthday, 2012.

It wasn't that his alarm didn't go off. It was that Sho, in his exhaustion, had shoved his alarm off the bedside table so hard it broke. It is a credit to his internal body clock that he wakes up twenty minutes later than usual, which makes him late by his terms but perfectly on time for work anyway.

Sho's commute is an easy hour and a half and _early_ ; he misses the morning rush and in the winter it is still dark outside. Sho walks to the station with only streetlights for companions.

The first train is a lonely place. But today, it's not the first train he takes -- it's the second. And he's not alone.

The man across from him looks tired, but Sho is focused more on the black eyeliner angled upwards from the outer corners of his eyes. There is purple and white glitter dusted across his cheeks and eyes. His lips are stained red and Sho wonders if it's the remnants of lipstick kissed away.

They pass one stop before Sho realizes that he's sleeping, his chest rising and falling in a rhythm so well timed Sho can set his watch to it. Sho wonders which stop is his.

"Hey," Sho leans forward and tries to wake him up. "Wake up. Which stop is yours?"

The man opens his eyes and Sho's words die in his throat. He isn't sure what he was expecting but those warm brown eyes seem both incongruous and fitting; the makeup makes them look larger and Sho grabs onto the subway pole next to him to stop himself from falling into them.

"I'll wake you up," Sho promises. Sho knows the man's stop only by name, but he clutches his briefcase to him and watches the signs fly by as they speed through the underground capillaries spiderwebbing from the heart of the city until he can lean over and speak to him again.

Sho takes the second train the next day.

The man's eyeshadow is green today, his hair curled and wild around his ears. "Good morning," Sho says politely. The man tilts his head at him and Sho feels a little embarrassed, but he pushes on.

"I'm Sakurai Sho," he says, and he hopes the feeling of his face flushing is just in his mind.  
The man is Matsumoto Jun, occupation as of yet unknown to Sho.

Somehow, over the weeks, they become Sho-kun and Jun-kun. Jun even brings him an onigiri one day and Sho swears up and down that he must be psychic, it’s the one day Sho forgets breakfast.

One morning Jun glides onto the subway and asks -- no, _demands_ \-- that Sho have dinner at his house that night.

Sho's eyes drift over Jun's blue eyeshadow, the jewels in his hair, and he says -- what else? -- yes.

Jun's daytime attire is far different from what he wears on the train, much more fashionable and trendy than Sho expected. Sho can trace the line of his abs through his shirt and he turns away to look at the food instead, wondering when he returned to puberty that he felt himself grow half-hard so fast.

There are no clues to Jun's job in his apartment, no satisfaction to Sho's biggest curiosity. When Sho asks, Jun stares at him with a look Sho can't read. Instead of answering, he slides over a blank card with an address and a time.

Sho isn't expecting the strip club when he gets there.   
The linen outfit Jun wears on stage leaves nothing to the imagination, the bright lights of the stage piercing through the thin fabric. Jun is sinew and skin, slinking around the stage as he pulls off his outfit piece by piece.

Sho can't look away as Jun gyrates around the stage.

Jun shakes his ass once more before slipping back behind the curtains, the stage littered with glitter-stained fabric.

Sho can't bring himself to watch any of Jun's coworkers, so he stands outside in the cool air by the door, wondering when he'll stop feeling the blood rush through his veins like rapids.

"You came for Jun-chan?" the doorman asks and Sho is immediately jealous at the affectionate ending. "Jun-chan's good, isn't he. He should be somewhere else he's so talented, but he says he likes this job." He shrugs with one shoulder, and Sho puffs air out to see if it is cold enough to make a cloud. It isn't.

"I'm Aiba," the doorman introduces, and Sho's good manners force him to shake Aiba's hand in greeting.

They end up talking for so long Sho is shocked when the first rays of dawn kiss the dark clouds. Jun leaves the club around five and Sho walks with him, silently, in the direction of the train station.

“Your doorman is really interesting,” Sho remarks, “I spent the night talking to him.” Jun's eyes are light under dark makeup.

“I like your dancing,” Sho says and he tries not to blush, remembering the way Jun's hips pistoned into empty air. “I wasn’t expecting… _that_. But it was…nice.”

Sho pretends not to hear Jun laughing at him.

“As long as you like it,” Sho says, hypersensitive of over-stepping boundaries, “and you’re safe doing it…” he lets his sentence trail off, but reflexively he closes his hand over Jun's. He lets out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding when Jun's fingers close over his.

“We made it for the second train,” Sho says, trying to keep his grin under control as the lights of the station come closer like old friends, “want to stay at my place this morning? It’ll be a little different, I think. As a thank you for showing me what you do.”

Jun kisses him on the cheek in reply, the glitter rough against Sho's skin, and Sho's breath hitches.


	2. Viva Myself B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun meets him on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the fic for Jun's birthday, 2012.

Jun sees him the first time on the train at 5:15 in the morning. The man is dressed in a crisp suit and Jun smirks a little; Jun himself is on his way home from work with most of his makeup still intact, feathers from his last routine’s outfit stuck to the sweater he’s wearing underneath his peacoat.

Without realizing it, Jun drifts off into sleep, lulled by the movement of the subway. When he wakes up it’s to a gentle touch on his arm and the concerned face of a stranger.

“Hey. Wake up. Which stop is yours?” the suited man asks. “I’ll wake you up.”

Some of Jun’s glitter is on the man’s hand and Jun stares at it as he answers. The man’s smile is reassuring, and Jun feels safe as he slips back to sleep, his legs crossed and his chin resting on his chest.

The man wakes him up a stop before he has to get off, and Jun shakes the numbness from his legs before he stalks off the train. He imagines he feels the man’s eyes on him as he walks away.

Jun doesn’t hope to see him again but he sees him anyway, just a day later. The man smiles at him, open and honest, and Jun is a little unsettled by how he feels a little happy at meeting him again.

The train becomes his and Jun’s spot in the morning; the man has introduced himself as Sakurai Sho, salaryman. Jun doesn’t want to tell him the truth, doesn’t want to tell him the reason he comes home at 5 am covered in makeup and feathers and smelling like smoke and alcohol. Jun can’t imagine someone as upright-seeming as Sakurai would accept Jun being a stripper.

They finally meet for dinner one night before Jun has to start getting ready for work, months after that first train ride. Jun has been calling Sakurai “Sho-kun” for weeks now. Sho’s never seen him in his normal attire, his artfully ripped jeans and his tight, tight shirts – but he’s never seen _Sho_ either, Sho’s v-neck sweater and snug slacks.

Jun wonders if he has enough time to eat dinner and jump Sho before work. Jun can’t stop staring at Sho’s collarbone, the line of strength along his bicep visible beneath his sleeve.

When Sho asks Jun where he works, Jun hesitates, his fork scraping against the flat of his plate. His pasta has been eaten, but Jun is determined to move around the remnants of tomato sauce around until Sho says his name as a question.

Jun writes down his job’s address, tells Sho to come by at eleven, he’ll tell the doorman. Sho looks puzzled, but agrees.

Jun wears red glitter on his lips that night, black smoky eyeshadow masking his expression even under the bright lights of the stage. He doesn’t want Sho to see Jun watching him.

Jun is in the wings of the stage when Sho walks in and even from behind the curtain Jun can see his shell-shocked expression, the way his hands are clenched in his pockets. Jun hopes the way Sho is worrying his lip is more about – arousal, maybe? Excitement? Anything other than disappointment.

Sho would not be the first one to be disappointed, and he probably isn’t the last. Jun is used to this, but the idea of Sho disapproving makes Jun’s heart clench a little in a way he doesn’t like at all.

When Jun steps out Sho’s expression becomes tight, his mouth an unreadable line. Jun doesn’t get embarrassed about at work easily, but he feels self-conscious under Sho’s gaze. His outfit is demure for him today, bare feet and loose white linen shirt and pants, with silver shining at his neck, wrists, and ankles. 

He stops looking at Sho. Jun dances.

He leaves the stage without picking up his clothes or looking at Sho, and he wonders if he’ll be alone on the train that morning.

But when he leaves for the station, Sho falls into step with him. It is 5 in the morning and it is spring; the sun isn’t up yet but the sky is streaked with pink so faint Jun wonders if he’s imagining it.

“Your doorman is really interesting,” Sho remarks, “I spent the night talking to him.”

Jun glances at him from behind eyes smudged dark.

“I like your dancing,” Sho says and Jun thinks he hears shyness in his voice. “I wasn’t expecting… _that_. But it was…nice.”

Jun muffles an out-right laugh; trust Sho to call Jun’s striptease ‘nice’.

“As long as you like it,” Sho says, hesitantly, “and you’re safe doing it…” he trails off, but his hand finds Jun’s and Jun tries to restart his breathing.

“We made it for the second train,” Sho says with a smile up at the station as it gets closer, “want to stay at my place this morning?”

Jun bumps his hips against Sho’s and presses a kiss to Sho’s cheek. The glitter on Sho’s face shines in the pale morning light and Jun wonders what the glitter will look in the dip of Sho’s neck, the lines between Sho’s abs, between his thighs.

He’s going to find out.


End file.
